


建个“秘密基地”怎么样？

by hydrviolence



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse???, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 记得音乐剧里，Michael说他和Jeremy的友谊长达12年，算了一下，这俩人成朋友的时候还都是小屁孩。警告：这篇东西非常不科学，因为我对当下育儿实践（何况是美国育儿）几乎一无所知。还可能涉嫌虐待儿童（把孩子关在屋外算虐待吗？）





	建个“秘密基地”怎么样？

遇到迈克·梅尔那天，杰里米·海瑞刚刚被他所有的朋友驱逐。  
杰里米也不明白为什么。  
前一天，他们还玩得好好的，在临别回家前招着手说再见。第二天，所有其他孩子就不理杰里米·海瑞了。  
“我们不想和你一起玩。”一个孩子背着手说。  
“为什么？”杰里米问。  
“走开。”另一个孩子说。  
“为什么？”  
“你自己知道。”领头的孩子说，一群一起玩的孩子里总会自动出现一个“首领”。要么是胆子大的、要么特别活泼的、要么是点子多的，要么是有奇特号召力的，杰里米从来不是孩子头儿。  
领头的孩子向杰里米走近一步，“你是个骗子。”他说。  
杰里米往后退了一步，又退了一步。他不知道自己什么时候骗人了，也不记得自己说过谎。为什么他们说他是骗子？杰里米攥着上衣的下摆，再次退了一步，看着他的朋友，不如说，曾经的玩伴们，嘴角抖动了一下，扭头跑了。  
跑开两步后，眼泪开始流出来，杰里米呜咽一声，一边跑一边用抹眼泪。为什么他们说他是个骗子？！为什么他们都不和他玩？杰里米突然觉得孤单得要命。不，孤单只是他所有感受中的很小一部分。他觉得困惑，因为受到伤害觉得伤心又生气，同时又怀疑自己确实像玩伴们说的——是个骗子。他是骗子吗？即使不是骗子，他也是没意思的、愚蠢、笨拙、糟糕的人，所以没有人愿意和他玩。他不适合跟任何人玩，糟糕到配不上有一个朋友。  
杰里米一边抽着鼻子，一步沿着路溜达。他不想现在回家。如果现在回家，爸爸就会看出来他哭过了，然后爸爸会问他为什么哭，然后爸爸就会知道周围所有的小孩都不想跟他一起玩了。杰里米不想让父母知道。  
但倒霉的事果然再次发生。天上开始掉雨点，要下雨了。虽然杰里米不希望爸爸知道自己被朋友们驱逐，但更不想被雨淋湿。于是，即使不情愿，他还是往家走去。  
路过一丛灌木时，杰里米听到枝条间传来哭声。  
哭得很大声。像是哭泣的人根本不在乎被人听到、被人看到。杰里米抹了一把脸，好奇地往灌木的枝干间望去。有个小孩蜷缩在灌木丛里，哭得撕心裂肺得。杰里米小心地拨开枝条，走过去。  
那孩子坐在地上，缩成一团。他（或者是她？）穿着一件红色的卫衣，兜帽拉得很低，双手捂着脸痛哭。哭得就跟要活不下去了似的。  
“你……怎么了？”杰里米问，声音很小。尤其是跟哭声比。  
那孩子好像没听见，继续嚎哭。  
“还好吗？”杰里米问，刚问出口，就觉得不必问——哭成这样肯定好不了。  
这回，痛哭的孩子听见了。哭声停了一秒，然后一声抽噎，又哭起来。  
杰里米靠近一点，俯下身，看着那孩子。  
那孩子一边哭，一边从指缝间看杰里米。  
“怎么了？”杰里米在那孩子身边坐下来。他的裤子肯定脏了，虽然爸爸不在意，但是他自己不喜欢弄脏裤子，也不喜欢坐在地面上潮气透过裤子的感觉。  
那孩子旁若无人，继续大哭，哭得仿佛世界末日。杰里米不知道该说什么。雨点还在落下来，杰里米把手塞进口袋，发现里面还剩着一块巧克力。  
他掏出巧克力，递给哭孩子，碰了碰他的胳膊。  
那孩子边哭边看着巧克力，没伸手拿。“我……”他呜咽了两声，“我爸爸……让我出来。”说完之后，像是又触到了伤心处，哭声更大了。  
“我爸爸也让我出来。”杰里米说。这话没错，他爸爸总想让他出去玩。“男孩就该多在外面跑。”他这么说，但杰里米怀疑，爸爸总想让他出去玩是因为孩子出门了当爹的可以落得清净。  
“真的？”那孩子一边抽噎，一边问。  
“嗯。”杰里米点点头。  
那孩子用袖子抹了一把眼泪鼻涕。“现在……”抽噎一声，“怎么办？”他接过巧克力来。  
“要下雨了。”杰里米说。  
听到这话，刚刚稍微止住哭的孩子又哭起来，边哭边撕开巧克力的包装纸。把巧克力往嘴里送以前，他克制了一下，勉强忍住不哭。“我们怎么办？”他拿着巧克力，看着杰里米。  
“嗯，我想回家了。你也该回家了。”  
“你能回家？！”哭孩子吸了一下鼻子，“不是爸爸让你出来的吗？”  
“是……啊。但是下雨了。”  
“他会给你开门？”  
“当然。”他们说话的时候，雨下大了，杰里米外套快要湿透了。他站起身来，“我得回家了。”  
那孩子看着他，眼泪又要流出来了。“再见。”他很小声地对杰里米说，低头咬了一口巧克力，“谢谢你的巧克力。”  
“嗯……”杰里米仍然没有往家走，“嗯，你愿意跟我去我家吗？我们可以在屋里玩。虽然我……”  
他还没说完，那孩子立刻回答了。“当然！”  
杰里米停顿一下，还是默默地把话说完。“虽然我没有什么玩具……”  
“没关系！”那孩子已经站了起来，快速把巧克力全塞进嘴里。他嘬着巧克力，一边因为刚才大哭时不时抽噎，一边微笑。  
“对了，我还不知道你叫什么名字。”杰里米现在才想起来，他还不知道那孩子的名字。  
“迈克·梅尔。”  
“我是杰里米·海瑞。”  
雨更大了，他们跑着去杰里米的家。

也是跑着冲进屋门。  
“哟，下雨了。”海瑞先生看看淋湿的儿子，又看了看窗外，雨正噼里啪啦打着窗户，“你还知道下雨就回家，免得淋湿啊。”他对杰里米说。  
“我当然知道……”  
“不错不错，能照料自己了。”海瑞先生拍了拍杰里米的脑袋，又低头看看迈克，“这位是谁啊？”  
“迈克·梅尔。”  
“你的小伙伴？”  
“呃……”杰里米不太想跟爸爸交代一遍他怎样在十分钟前第一次见到迈克的。如果在平时，他大概会对爸爸说“他是朋友”这种算不上真话也算不上假话的话，但鉴于今天刚刚有人因为他是骗子而再也不跟他玩了，杰里米又觉得不太好说出口。  
“我是新搬来的。”迈克替杰里米解了围。  
“明白了。”并没什么可明白的。海瑞先生看看迈克，又看看杰里米，放下杯子，拿了张纸巾给迈克擦了把脸。动作生疏且力道控制得不太好，弄得迈克觉得鼻子都快给按进脸里去了。“好了。”他审视一下擦脸的效果，“你们把湿衣服换了，然后弄点热东西喝。我来做热巧克力？”  
“不用！”杰里米叫道，不知道为什么，像热巧克力这样美味到怎么处置也不会难喝的东西，由他爹做出来味道总像是泥浆。他怎么做到把热巧克力弄得如此难喝，一直是个未解之谜。“我自己会做热巧克力！”  
“好啊。”知道可以省掉一件事，海瑞先生高高兴兴又端起杯子。  
杰里米拉着迈克钻进自己的房间。他们换掉了湿衣服，迈克暂时换上了杰里米的衣服，又干爽又暖和，脸上哭脏的痕迹和嘴角的巧克力都被杰里米爸爸擦掉了。只有眼睛还红肿着，他看起来情绪好了很多。  
“谢谢你！”他一本正经地道谢。  
“不客气。”杰里米不知道该说什么，“你是新搬来的？”  
“是……”迈克注意到了墙角的床单。就是一条普通的床单。颜色非常难看的紫色，而且磨旧了。但是，那条床单挂在贴在墙上的挂钩上，看着特别古怪，“那是什么？”  
“呃……”杰里米感到尴尬，“帐篷。”他有点不好意思，那东西看着实在不像帐篷，即使勉强能算是帐篷，也特别难看寒酸。  
“酷！”迈克叫起来，迅速钻到被称为帐篷的床单底下。  
“它……不是很漂亮。”杰里米继续尴尬着。  
迈克从“帐篷”里探出头来，“你有手电吗？我们可以在帐篷里开手电吗？”  
杰里米有手电。  
那天下午，他们把帐篷改造了一番。用两个挂钩、一把椅子为帐篷增加支撑，让帐篷内空间更大。还从厨房“偷”了一些食物，放在帐篷里作为他们的食物储备。  
天黑了，雨继续下着，他俩关掉房间的灯，在帐篷里打开手电，对坐着吃巧克力饼干，假装他们是迷失在森林的里的猎人。  
这时候，海瑞先生的喊声传了过来。“迈克·梅尔！”  
迈克正嚼着饼干，听到杰里米的爸爸叫他，停了咀嚼。  
“你妈妈来了！”海瑞先生喊道。  
迈克扔下饼干，钻出帐篷，跑向前门。杰里米也跟着从帐篷里爬出来。跟在迈克后面追过去，他看到迈克在距离妈妈又一段距离的地方停了下来。  
“妈妈。”迈克小声地叫着。  
迈克的妈妈——站在门口的女人，手里拎着一把滴水的伞，看起来精疲力尽。“我们急死了！”她说。  
迈克冲了过去，抱住妈妈。  
他妈妈拉着他的胳膊，把他扯开，俯下身看着他。“如果去朋友家里玩，要告诉我们！”  
“但是……一开始没有……”迈克又要哭了，“是爸爸让我出去。”  
“他只是让你在附近玩！不可以跑远，下雨了就该回家，如果去朋友家玩，要告诉爸爸！”  
“但是……”眼泪已经在迈克眼眶里打转了，他没继续说下去，咬着牙，吸了一下鼻子，不想哭出来。  
“你为什么哭？”他妈妈问。  
海瑞先生似乎完全错误地认为是自己儿子花了一个下午欺负别人家的孩子，他转向杰里米。“杰里米？”  
杰里米僵在那里。他们一直玩得很好，迈克是见到妈妈以后才哭的。很明显迈克哭跟他一点关系也没有。为什么他们责怪他？！真不公平！  
“不是杰里米。”迈克还是哭了，边哭边说，“是……”他用手背抹了一下眼泪，“我以后还能再来杰里米家玩吗？”  
“原来你担心不能去朋友家玩了。”迈克妈妈的表情缓和下来，甚至微笑了一下，“当然可以再来杰里米家玩，只要你先告诉我或者爸爸。”  
迈克一边抹着眼泪，一边点头。  
“我回家，找不到你，还下着雨，可急坏了。”迈克妈妈说。  
迈克又吸了一下鼻子，习惯性地用袖子擦眼泪鼻涕。迈克的妈妈注意到这不是她儿子衣服的袖子。  
“他的衣服？”她问。  
“下雨淋湿了，所以换了我儿子的干衣服。先穿着吧，等天晴再送回来。”海瑞先生迅速解释。  
迈克的妈妈道了谢，拉着迈克走了。  
临走以前，迈克和杰里米招手再见。  
杰里米也和迈克招手再见。

几天以后，杰里米再次见到迈克时，迈克正和其他孩子一起，玩得开心。他的状态完全不同，一点儿没有前几天痛哭时可怜巴巴的样子。这会儿看起来就像一个活泼、热情、爱玩闹的小孩，甚至让人难以想象他会有痛哭的表现。  
杰里米刚见到迈克时，迈克才刚来，没有朋友、没有玩伴，也不认识其他小孩。但现在，不过几天，迈克就已经和其他小孩玩到了一起，融入了本地孩子们的小团体。  
现在，他，杰里米·海瑞，是唯一被排除在外的。  
那天迈克离开的时候，杰里米还希望能和迈克成为朋友，并且很有些期待地计划着他们可以一起做的事。现在，迈克也抛弃他了，迈克和其他孩子一起玩，然后迈克会和其他孩子一样——拒绝跟杰里米·海瑞一起玩。  
杰里米看着迈克笑嘻嘻地和孩子们的头儿说着什么，他深吸了一口气。犹豫着是叫迈克一声，还是一声不出扭头离开。也许，他叫了迈克，迈克就高高兴兴地打招呼，之后他们就会像那天一样一起玩；但也许，他叫了迈克，但迈克已经听了其他孩子说的坏话，就会扭头不理他，甚至让他走开。  
就在杰里米犹豫的时候，迈克抬头看到了他。  
“嗨！杰里米！”迈克露出一个大大的微笑，冲着他招手。  
“嗨！”杰里米也不由地微笑起来，抬起手来，想招手，还没有招手，就看到其他孩子也望向自己。孩子们的头儿抓住迈克的手腕，凑在他耳边说了什么。  
杰里米知道他在对迈克说什么——在说杰里米是个骗子，所以不该和杰里米一起玩，我们都不和杰里米一起玩。杰里米也知道接下来会发生什么，接下来他会失去他刚刚结识的唯一的玩伴。  
杰里米转身走开。尽量控制自己的双腿，不要跑起来，他不希望他们看见他逃跑，他要冷静、不急不慢地走开，就像他只是路过，然后离开，根本不在乎没人跟他玩，也根本不想要他们做他的朋友。  
走开几步后，杰里米感到手被人抓住了，他转过身，看到迈克握着他的手，脸上仍然挂着大大的微笑。  
杰里米微微张开嘴。  
“今天去我家玩怎么样？”迈克仍然拉着他的手，开开心心地看着他，“今天我妈妈在家，所以有人开门。而且他们让我用地下室，我们可以在那里建一个秘密基地，怎么样？”  
杰里米怎么可能反对呢。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个还是因为……Michael In The Bathroom  
> 这哥们看着是个挺开心的家伙，被朋友踹了以后“哗嚓”一下就崩溃了，直接奔向应该自杀或者从未出生了……  
> 感觉……很奇妙。也许Michael因为某种原因，对于被抛弃反应特别强烈。所以编了这个。
> 
> 我觉得现在的父母应该肯定不会让四五岁的小孩自己出去玩……那就当这些爹妈特别心大吧。


End file.
